1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a side dump body for a truck or trailer and more particularly to a side dump body for a truck or trailer which may be selectively removed therefrom and positioned on the ground at either side of the truck or trailer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Side dump bodies for use on trucks or trailers have become extremely popular in recent years since the introduction of the side dump trailer of applicant which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,214. In applicant's original side dump trailer, the side dump body could be pivoted to either side of the truck or trailer to dump materials from the body at either side of the truck or trailer. It has been discovered by applicant that it is advantageous to be able to remove the side dump body from the truck or trailer and to position the same on the ground at the side of the truck or trailer. One advantage of being able to remove the side dump body from the truck or trailer is that the side dump body could be left at a construction site or manufacturing facility, with scrap materials being placed therein for subsequent removal. Further, a removable side dump body would be useful in that it would enable a loaded side dump body to be left at a particular location until the materials therein have been consumed. It is believed that the ability to place the side dump body on the ground at either side of the truck or trailer and to subsequently recover the same for positioning on the truck or trailer is an advantage over the end-loading type waste receptacles which are usually winched onto the rear end of a truck or pushed rearwardly from the truck.